


Vulnerable

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hospital, Hurt Tony, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Protective Natasha, Protective Steve, the press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: When Tony is injured, Steve gets very protective of him - even if it's the press he's fighting off instead of some monster.(In Steve's opinion the media are even worse than those creatures they fight on a more or less regular basis. And scarier.Muchscarier, because he can't just kill them.)(Tony whole-heartedly agrees. He's had to deal with the press his entire life and he can play them like a fiddle, but that doesn't mean that he likes the attention. Right now he just wants the world to leave him alone so that he can lick his wounds - preferably in the safety of the Tower while curled up in Steve's arms.)(Natasha stands back and watches carefully. She's ready to step in the moment she deems it necessary. The way Steve has protectively wrapped both of his arms around Tony tells her all she needs to know. She's well aware that Steve isn't comfortable with the press and she can tell that Tony is too worn down to keep up his mask. She'll skin the reporters alive before she'll let them hurt her boys.)(Okay, maybe she'll only be utterly rude and offend them. It wouldn't make the Avengers look too good if she killed several members of the press live on camera.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And another manip! I've been a busy bee those past few days (well, fandom-wise at least, not work-wise as I should have been *hides under desk in shame*).
> 
> Now, after all the fluff something angsty. Also, we all kind of like hurt!Tony and protective!Steve with many feels, don't we? Add a bit of badass Natasha and we've got a great mixture, don't we? Let me know what you think, I love comments! ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/122328/122328_original.jpg)


End file.
